This invention relates to cable feeding devices in general and, in particular, to a new and useful device for depositing a cable having a plurality of filaments, in particular, a cable of chemical fibers in a can or container, with the cable being wound from the outside on a receiving body by means of a sorting arm or distributor, with the spirals thus produced being detachable from the receiving body by means of a transport device, and with the receiving body, which is in itself rotationally movable in the rotating distributor, being prevented from rotating, contactlessly or respectively with the use of force- or form-locking means.